Comparatively Meant For Each Other
by lovefrog159
Summary: Though they didn't know it yet, these opposites were meant for each other.


**Comparatively Meant For Each Other**

The best way to start off comparing Lily and James is by beginning at the start. Follow?

**First of September**  
**Seventh Year**  
**8:25 am**

**Evans' household**

Lily's alarm goes off, she hits the snooze button until 8:35. She then makes her bed and goes to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen she kisses her mother's cheek, then her father's. Mrs. Evans had made French toast, the usual morning coffee and a carton of milk sit on the counter with the plate of toast.

Mr. Evans reads the morning paper, sipping orange juice, as he wasn't a fan of coffee, and blindly eats his French toast.

By 9:00 am breakfast is finished and cleared.

**First of September**  
**Seventh Year**  
**8:25 am**

**Potter's household.**

Everyone sleeps save a few early rising house elves.

**9:00 am**  
**Evans' household.**

Mr. Evans sends out goodbyes to the women and leaves for work. Mrs. Evans finishes tidying up the kitchen, starts a load of wash then settles down to finish a chapter for her book club.

Lily takes a twenty minute shower, changes into the clothes neatly placed on the counter by the toilet, dries her hair, brushes her teeth and ends her bathroom routine with deodorant and a soft layer of makeup.

**9:45 am**  
**Potter's household.**

Mrs. Potter begins to stir. Still everyone sleeps. Save those few house elves who have begun breakfast which should be ready by 10:20-ish.

**10:00**  
**Evan's household.**

Lily double checks her trunk, then triple checks it. The house cat sits on the bed beside Lily's school cat. Lily had had an owl in her first two years, but she had become attached to cats as she'd always grown up with one. So during the summer of her third year she got a cat and sold the owl.

By 10:05 Lily's assured that she has all her belongings gathered and her cat, Murphy, follows her to the car. Its a half an hour drive from her home to King's Cross Station.

Things loaded by 10:10 Lily and her mother leave. Twenty minutes to spare for traffic and getting to platform 9 3/4.

**10:00 am**  
**Potter's household.**

Still sleeping.

**10:45 am**  
**Evan's household**

The house is quiet, Lily's just arriving at King's Cross. She gets to the platform a little less than ten minutes before the train leaves. The rush hasn't started yet, so she finds one of her friends and a compartment easily enough. With time to spare, she leaves Murphy in the compartment and says her final goodbyes to her mother. This lasts three minutes, giving her five minutes to settle and for the rest of her friends to arrive.

**10:45 am**  
**Potter's household**

The mad rush has only just begun. James springs from his bed, declaring that they're running late. Again. He throws a shoe at Sirius, who is sleeping over, since renting out his flat over the school year, he needed a place to stay and store his things this last week before school actually starts.

Together they wrestle for the nearest bathroom. James looses the battle and has to dash down the hall to relieve himself elsewhere.

Clothes get thrown on carelessly, dirty and clean only decided by how fresh they smell. Trunks are quickly loaded up with whatever's at hand. Trainer here, cloak there. Books scatter on top with socks and parchment. James shouts to Sirius, demanding to know where the Marauder's map is. Among other things.

They drag their trunks down flights of stairs, sprint through the kitchen snatching up fruit as they go. With mere minutes to spare they apparate off Potter Grounds to the station.

**First of September**  
**Seventh Year**  
**King's Cross Station**  
**10:59 am**

**Lily's Compartment**

"You're late Potter. And we're full."

"Sirius couldn't get up this morning. And I didn't miss the train, I'd hardly call that late." He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek in greeting. Walking in anyway.

She shoved him away. "I bet neither of you were even up until ten minutes before the train actually left."

"Fifteen, as it so happens."

Lily laughs. Indeed they are very different people. Yet by the end of this year, though they don't know it yet, they'd be completing one another. Knowing the ins and out, goals and fears and dreams of the other. Though they didn't know it yet, these opposites were meant for each other. Comparatively Meant For Each Other.

* * *

A/N: Just a little one shot, still I'd love to hear your opinions. Those of you who have read my work in the past, that's right I'M BACK! I'm working on another story, probably as you read this even now (gasp!), but i'm not posting it till its done. (don't think about complaining. it means a guaranteed end) Its been taking me awhile, but here's to hoping I get it done soon.

Good day/night to you all in the FanFiction Dome!


End file.
